Because of Her
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Tori almost gets raped, Jade saves her and takes care of her.


**I started this a long time ago, I recently found it in a discarded notebook and thought it was pretty good. I hope you enjoy it.**

Smoke permits the air, it coats my throat. I cough and stumble through the bodies. Why am I here? I swallow my thoughts and they sit heavily in my stomach. I am here because of _him_. He isn't supposed to be here, but neither am I. If I really think about it, the only reason I've set foot in this house is because of _her_. She asked me to go get him. They broke up nearly three weeks ago, but she doesn't want him to _die_ or anything, so she asked me to go pick him up from the party. I find him completely wasted in the den, his body spilling from the couch and onto the floor.

"Tori!" He bubbles.

"Come on Beck, let's get you out of here." I help him to his feet and support him out of the house. However, I trip and fall, bringing him down with me. He lands on top of me. I feel my wrist snap and curse out as pain courses up my arm. Beck pushes himself up but he's still pinning me underneath him. I try to push him off with my uninjured arm but he doesn't budge.

He moves so that his leg is between mine. My eyes widen. Beck grins at me and leans down, crushing my body with his. His lips are on mine and his tongue is forced into my mouth. I struggle against him, my wrist is in agony, but he doesn't stop. He's got his hands in my pants and I'm screaming into his mouth but no one is around and the music is too loud in the house. My pounding heart sinks into my stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A very familiar voice echoes over to me and I think I'm imagining her. One moment I'm flailing around and trying to get out from under Beck and the next I'm lying on the ground and he is being punched in the face multiple times.

"Jade!" I yell and stand cradling my wrist in my other hand. She turns to me and in two seconds she is at my side.

"Come on." Her face is set in determined anger and she drags me away from Beck, whose face is bleeding profusely. She throws me into the passenger seat of her car and slams the door. I watch her stomp around the front of the car and get in the driver's side. She starts the car and drives away. We're silent for nearly ten minutes before she spills out a hushed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I say.

"Yes it is Tori, I should have never asked you to go get him." I realize she's driving to the hospital and try to straighten my hair and clothes.

"I hate him." She growls as her grip tightens on the steering wheel. "I am so sorry Tori, I know what kind of drunk he is, I just never thought he'd do that to you."

"Oh, my God, did he ever do that to you?" I ask. She shakes her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I never stuck around when he was drunk after the first time he tried something." She answers.

"I can't believe he tried to," I shudder, "_do that_." Jade shrugs.

"I used to justify him, that he couldn't control himself, but really, he knows how he gets when he's drunk. He just doesn't care." She sighs. "That's why I broke up with him." She parks the car. I get out of the car and as we walk into the hospital she looks at my wrist.

"You broke it because you fell, okay?" She looks me in the eye and I nod and mutter okay.

"Well, come on." She leads the way and I follow closely behind her silently because the only thing I can think about is that Beck tried to rape me. Tears start falling down my face and I don't know if I'm crying because of the pain in my wrist or because I'm in shock. Jade hears me crying and wraps an arm around me.

"It's going to be okay, Vega." She guides me into the emergency room and because I am sobbing too hard to be understood she tells the nurse why I'm there. I am surprised because Jade doesn't tell me to 'suck it up' and she helps me fill out the paper work because I broke the wrist of my dominate hand.

We sit in the waiting room for nearly an hour before we get called back and the doctor informs me at once that my wrist is broken. He sets it and I leave the hospital with a green cast because it is Jade's favorite color besides black. My eyes hurt from crying and I'm so exhausted that I fall asleep as Jade drives me home.

"Tori, Tori." I vaguely register Jade shaking me but the drugs for the pain don't let me wake up. I hear her sigh and the door open and close. I feel her pick me up into her arms but I still can't wake up.

"She fell down the stairs and broke her wrist. I think she's on some crazy pain meds." Jade's voice echoes through the fog and my mother fawns over me and tells her to take me up to my room.

Just as I feel like I might be able to open my eyes I am set on my bed and instantly fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning I open my eyes and I can see Jade's jacket and car keys on my desk. My wrist throbs in the plaster encasing my skin. I groan and sit up. My room spins as I stand and I have to use the wall to guide myself downstairs. Jade is sitting on my couch eating fruit loops.

"Hey Cripple." She smirks at me as I sit beside her.

"Did you spend the night here?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah, your mom didn't want me driving home so late. She practically tied me down." She takes another bite of her cereal.

"I want to thank you again, for saving me." I say quietly without looking at her. I stare blankly at the television screen and try not to remember my nightmares.

"You're welcome Tori." She looks over and gives me a smile. I smile back.

**You can read into this however you like...if you want them to be dating, on the brink of dating, or just friends. That is all up to you. I am leaving this very open.**


End file.
